


Voice Of An Angel

by wreckedcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is singing, Cas' grace isn't fading, Dean doesn't have the mark, Everything is good, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, idek what to tag this, more like extremely cheesy towards the end, starts of with a bit domesticity at the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedcastiel/pseuds/wreckedcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a small number of people are able to detect an angel's voice.<br/>Some are able to develop an understanding over time and Dean wants to know if he did as well.<br/>Castiel is hesitant but when he finally complies to try it out, neither of them will regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Of An Angel

An angel’s voice truly is something magnificent.

Humans would just hear a loud screeching, a noise almost unbearable for their ears.

But in reality it is more beautiful than anything you have ever heard.

Only few were able to enjoy the sound of an angel talking – no, not talking – singing, really.  
  


Castiel hoped that Dean Winchester, the man he saved from hell, was one of those special people. After all, he was ordered to rescue him. And Dean’s soul was the purest thing Castiel has ever seen.

The more disappointed he was when he realized the man couldn’t understand him when he told him his mission to stop the apocalypse. Maybe he isn’t so special, the angel thought at that time.

Years later, Dean is walking through the bunker on his way to the kitchen to get some coffee, when he hears an unexpected sound. He stops for a minute to listen, to figure out if there’s any danger waiting. Instead it becomes clear that somebody is humming “Stairway to Heaven”.  
Dean, of course, recognizes that song immediately.

A pleasant smell emerges from the kitchen, a mixture of pancakes and bacon   
(yes, you can indeed have both for breakfast).

The older Winchester is now leaning against the doorway and can’t help but smile when he sees Castiel pretty much dancing his way through the kitchen.

Cas learned to cook and bake a while ago, and since then he insisted on doing at least one meal every weekend.  
Which neither of the brothers understood but it made the angel happy so they didn’t question it, besides, Cas’ pancakes are freaking delicious!

Another habit he has developed was the humming. He never sang like Dean did, he always kept it quiet, but did it constantly, with or without music, it didn’t matter.   
Also, how ironic was it for an angel to sing "Stairway to heaven". However, Dean was proud of Cas for picking up his music taste.   
_Led Zeppelin_ , Dean smiled to himself. _How could anyone not love him?_

“Dean, you’re staring. It’s creepy. You said that yourself, remember?”

Dean was jolted out of his thoughts and was greeted with those incredible blue eyes.

“Open your mouth.” Cas told Dean and he obliged which rewarded him with some fresh bacon. Dean let out a satisfied moan.  
“It's good then?” Castiel beamed at Dean with so much pride that the Winchester just wanted to grab his face and give him a kiss, partly to let him taste just how good this bacon actually was. But he held himself back and instead just smiled and nodded.

“It’s very good, Cas.”

He has become so much more human, there were times when the typical angelic confusion came up, but it was hard to really see Cas as celestial being anymore.

Cas, his eyes still glowing of happiness, turned around again to finish the pancakes and started humming again.

 

“I never heard you sing, you know?"  
Cas huffed both in surprise and amusement.

“Well, technically you have heard me sing. Your soul just couldn’t translate it, so it was rather unpleasant for you. And for the windows, to speak of.”   
Dean wanted to interpose but the angel didn’t let him

“I know you mean the voice of my vessel in this case. I don’t know, I guess I just don’t find it as soothing as yours, so I see no reason to.”

He raised his head to smile at Dean for a second before handing him the bacon and pancakes to put them on the table.

Sammy went to town early to have breakfast with some girl he met at a diner a while ago when they came back from a hunt, so it was just Cas and Dean for today.

They sat in silence for a while when Dean put down his fork and looked at the man sitting opposite of him.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” Cas licked some maple syrup of his fingers before paying full attention to Dean.

“Why wasn’t I able to hear your true voice back then at the filling station? I mean, you pretty much shattered my ears back then. Why was that?"

It was true. The sound was so high-pitched that Dean still couldn’t believe anyone would be able to handle it. It was painful and pretty dangerous with all the broken glass. He honestly thought he was being attacked at that time.

"Dean, I told you, there's a limited number of humans who are granted with the gift of understanding an angel's song. Though, some are able to develop that quality if they spend enough time with an angel." Cas continued eating his pancake (he didn't need to eat of course but he's grown used to it).

"Of course there has to be a very deep bond between them. Otherwise they couldn't connect."

Dean lowered his eyes and looked into his hands.

He felt Cas squinting at him in confusion of his reaction.

"Dean. Does it upset you ?" He sounded gentle and almost worried.

"Naah. It's nothing, Cas. I was just wondering", Dean stood up and emptied the table in a haste and then went to watch TV.

Cas didn't question him for the rest of the week but Dean has become more quiet and thoughtful.

Sam of course noticed that his brother was behaving weird but he couldn't figure out what it was by himself and Dean as always said everything was just fine.

"Cas, man, listen. I don't know what it is that makes my brother think so much but I doubt it's healthy. I've tried to get through to him but he wouldn't let me. Maybe if you just - "  
Sam looked at Cas pleadingly. He knew it was nothing dangerous but it still worried him when his older brother closed himself in.

"I will go talk to him." Cas affirmed.

Sam only smiled at him gratefully.

 

"Dean? May I come in?"

The hunter didn't hear Cas approaching the door. He was too lost in his thoughts again so he was rather startled when he heard the gravely voice.

Dean pushed himself up on his elbows and stretched himself.

"Yeah. Yeah, I mean, sure, come in."

Cas stepped into Dean's room. It was orderly and really made someone feel like home. He smiled a little at the  comparison to Sam's room who still, after all this time, kept it rather empty.

"You can sit down, you know? So, what is it?"

Dean's eyes followed every movement of the other man.

"Are you still upset about what we've talked about a few days ago? How you were not able to make out my real voice?"

Dean once again dropped his gaze to his hands and then down to the floor.

"Dammit, Cas I told you. And I told Sammy. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine !" Dean tried to sound convincingly angry but the angel of course knew that this was wrong. Instead of saying anything though he just looked at the hunter.

Oh, how Dean hated that. Cas' eyes piercing right into his soul. It made him break almost instantly any time.

"It's just -" he paused.

"Dean. You can tell me. I won't be mad or anything."

"I know. I know." Dean gave him a half-hearted smile.

"It's just--Cas, don't you think I should be able to understand your voice by now?" He looked up at the angel almost hopefully.

Cas frowned slightly at that question.

"You've said it yourself ! Humans are capable of learning it if they spend enough time with an angel." Dean continued.

"Well, yes, if they formed an intense bond, it is indeed possible for them to hear the voice of that certain angel. But--"

"So, it's possible?"

"Yes, Dean but--"

"No, I wanna try it. Let me hear your voice."

"I am not sure you will be as excited as you are now after my voice destroyed all of your belongings, Dean."

He looked at him with sincerity.

"Then take us out on a field, or god knows where, miles away from any house that can explode. C'mon buddy." Dean was almost begging now.

"It's not just the voice Dean. An angel only ever sings about a story. A story which we don't choose ourselves, it's more like it is carved into our grace. It might as well be our grace, you understand? If you actually developed an understanding of the angelic sound, I'm not sure you would want to hear the story."

Dean was confused and sat up a little more to make out Castiel's facial expression.

"But didn't you, like, 'sing' to me 6 years ago? I don’t see why it’s suddenly a problem?"

"Angels change Dean, and so do their stories. I don't have the same story I used to have. Back then I sang about how only the righteous man would be able to stop the apocalypse.  
It was a song about a mission for you. It’s just - everything is different now. Also my voice might not even be close to the beauty of other’s since I have been resurrected way too often.”

“I bet my life that it is more beautiful than Metadouche’s.”

That actually made Castiel smile. And it was a mesmerizing smile. Full teeth and little crinkles around his eyes which were practically glowing.

 _He’s beautiful_. Dean thought and he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for being able to induce that reaction from the angel.  
  
He wasn’t prepared for the sudden change in location though. He’d just been in his comfortable bed trying to convince Cas to let him hear is true voice and the next moment he’s standing in a forest.  
He hadn’t even registered Cas touching his forehead so he was quite irritated for a second.

“Dude! Maybe warn me next time?” Dean’s head was spinning but he was instantly steadied by Cas, who just gave him an apologetic look.

“There aren’t any humans near this place, you know? If anyone were to hear me they would only make out a far away whistling.”

_But the animals--_

“The animals are able to detect angel’s voices. They won’t mind. Don’t worry.” Cas removed the supporting hand from the hunter’s shoulder. He still looked quite insecure and concerned.

“I will let you hear my song. It will be in Enochian so you might not be able to understand it word by word but you will rather feel the words. You will comprehend everything I sing, but you would not be able to repeat it.”   
He paused to make sure the man understood what he was saying. When Dean nodded he continued.   
“If this does not work, I want you to interrupt me immediately. Just say stop and I will stop. I don’t want to hurt you, Dean. And you have to promise me not to be angry with me afterwards. If you want me to leave then, I will leave. Just don’t be mad.”  
  
The last part confused Dean a lot.   
Why should I be mad? What is he worrying about?   
He almost wanted to object again, but when he saw the worry and despair in Castiel’s eyes he held himself back.  
  
“Sure, Cas.” Dean smiled at the angel to give him some kind of assurance.

And then Cas closed his eyes and started to sing.  
He sings about how his mission once was to save Dean Winchester from hell but he doesn’t sing about the mission for Dean. He sings about the many times Dean has saved humankind. He sings about how Dean always had the brightest soul, no matter what dark paths he’s walked on. He sings about his graciousness and altruism. About his love for everyone around him, and his will to never give up even when he might be in the worst places. He also sings about everyone around Dean. Sam, Bobby, Kevin, John and Mary and so many others. But mainly about how it made Cas fall in every way possible, but that he doesn’t regret staying by his side through all these years; how he has saved not only humanity, but also him. That one angel who just searched for a meaning, and he found it in Dean. Dean made him change fate a million times. They turned everything around. Cas sings about the ways he’s rebelled against heaven and at all times it was only to save this one human being. Simply because he loved him in a way an angel shouldn’t be able to.

Dean himself was enamoured. He felt Castiel’s grace fill up his soul as soon as he started singing. And he sensed every single word.  
His true voice did sound rougher than he imagined it but still so much more beautiful. The small fractures made it so much more personal and it was beyond soothing for the hunter.

He couldn’t help but stare at the angel who was practically glowing because of his grace shining from the inside. Dean is not one for chick-flicks but that song was indeed a love song, a declaration of love, only meant for him in that moment.  
His eyes began to water. Unsure whether it was of the sheer power of the sound, or the beauty of the song, or simply because  
Dean couldn’t deny it any longer that he was hopelessly in love with that angel right in front of him who gave everything up just to be with him.

 

When Castiel stopped singing the whole world was way too quiet. Not a breeze was stirring, the birds seemed to be too fascinated themselves, because they didn’t make a single sound.

Cas looked at the ground, suddenly appearing so small and Dean still just stared at him with wide eyes.

“I am sorry, Dean. I cannot control my own song. If you want me to leave now, I understand.” Cas murmured.

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean breathed and closed the distance and embraced the angel who seemed so lost in that moment.

He then took Castiel’s face in his hand and forced him to look him into the eyes.   
The man smiled at him with such tenderness.

“It was beautiful. Cas, this was...God, it was beautiful.” Dean leaned his forehead on Cas’ and closed his eyes, still in disbelief of what he just heard.

“You are not mad at me?” Cas’ voice was weak of uncertainty.

That question made the taller man laugh gently.

“How could I be mad at you?” His green eyes met blue again and before Dean could reconsider all of this he leaned in even closer and kissed the angel.

It was a slow and soft kiss, full of unspoken words and if it wasn’t already quiet enough, it seemed like the world was really stopping for a moment just for them, giving them all the time they’d need.

“Can you sing it again?” Dean whispered against Cas' lips between kisses.

The angel laughed and cupped the Winchester’s face.

“Maybe?” Dean looked up pleadingly, “Okay, I will.” and the hunter’s face lit up again.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” Cas said in all honesty.

“I know.” his voice still a whisper

“I love you too, Cas.”   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this !  
> It's my first ficlet I've ever written so you can be very critical, I want you to be !  
> However, I still hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'd love to get some feedback :>  
> Have a wonderful day ♥  
> The beautiful art piece is done by Nia <3 (growlcas/ghostral on tumblr)


End file.
